1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush covering device for protecting a toothbrush from airborne germs and particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,851 describes a toothbrush holder that includes a covering which is attachable to the holder so that toothbrush heads are covered. Another type of toothbrush covering device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,115 having a housing that is attachable to a wall and which includes a plurality of slots in a bottom wall for receiving toothbrushes. An upper portion of the housing covers the toothbrushes. A similar device is found in U.S. patent No. application 2001/0023837.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be retrofitted to existing, conventional toothbrush holders. The device should be attachable directly to a wall and over the toothbrush holder to protect toothbrushes from germs, hair, chemicals and other airborne debris.